


Amifor Goes Deaf

by lowpunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Journals, Literature Features, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpunny/pseuds/lowpunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if yall have any tips on how to make her better or on how for me to improve my writing let me know ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amifor Goes Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> if yall have any tips on how to make her better or on how for me to improve my writing let me know ^^

She was 4 sweeps when she began talking to other trolls. The other kids in the neighborhood. They discussed many, many things. At some point through out their fun, they discussed what they were capable of. Most were of average strength, height, and agility. No real “problems” for the most part. Amifor brought up her ability to see sounds, associate them with colors. She thought it was a common thing amongst her caste, but obviously not. They teasingly called her “cullbait” due to this. Any divergence that couldn’t be profitable was soon to be eliminated. After many weeks of being teased in such an awful way, she took back what she had previously said. She was known being a lying, mischievous wriggler. 

They took her word for the lie that was in fact true and went on with life. Sweeps passed and she was happy. Friends that loved and cared for her, a few budding quadrants (moirail and another young green blood that she was quite smitten for). She was so close to snagging her place next to the girl that she had eyes for when shit hit the whirling device.

She was near about 6 and a half when she woke up during a nap that her lusus had forced her to take. Loud screeches, a sound that was like a gun fire, a loud and muffled, “Fucking die already!”

It was said by a deep, husky voice, a growl. Another sharp scream of help from the primate that she called her lusus. Shooting out of her slimy cocoon, she made a mad dash to see a large violet blood towering over the orangutan.  The night air crisp, amplifying any and every sound, a loud bang was heard as the orphaner made his shot. The young troll witnessed the projectile go through the skull of the one thing she held dear to her. It seemed to go in slow motion, the first drop of red blood leaving her body to land on the ground next to her. One last scream of pain and agony, like nails on a chalk board, that was quickly cut short, as she died. 

Watching in horror as an eye fell out of its socket, the tendon still attached, but rolling towards her nonetheless. As it rolled and collected dust from the desert sand, the color faded. The once lively red-brown now a dull black. It continued to stare at the sky as the contents of the lusus’ head flew back from the  origin of the blast. Bits and pieces of bone and tissue soaring through the air. A sickening splat could be heard by the largest piece of gray matter connected to the ground at Amifor’s feet. The ground as well as her bare legs were covered by the remains of her guardian.

All throughout this, her eyes were filled with spots of brown. The color that she learned to associate with death. 

As she stood with tears welling up in her eyes, causing an olive tint to cover everything, she saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. The limp and cold body of the creature that had picked her up as a grub, fed her, clothed her, cared for her, was now a heap of skin, fur, and blood. The bottom of the jaw still in its proper place while the inside of the cranium was on display for all to see. Red blood dripping from the nape of her neck. Sand clumping together from the sticky, wet fluid. 

A strangled cry came out as she took it in, “N-no!” 

She found her voice and was sure to use it for all it was worth. “No! Why?! Why me?! What did I ever do that was so bad?” 

Taking a step closer to  the body that lay between her and the wretched orphaner, she pointed to the lone piece of skull. “How fucking,” she faltered on the swear. It was the first time she had used such language. Her lusus would have killed her, but… “dare  you?! ”

“I have been a damn perfect exa-”

She was too blind with rage to dodge the blow that came.The orphaner took the butt of the weapon and swung. It connected with her left ear. 

Knocked down onto the ground, spitting out blood, her sharp teeth had cut the inside of her cheek, “Yo-”

He had taken  far too much of this pathetic child’s shit, so he dropped the gun and pinned her to the ground, hand over her mouth to keep that whiny voice quiet. She squirmed against his grip, but failed. He was much older and stronger than her. It was not a fair fight. 

As she continued her sad attempts to gain freedom, the orphaner had enough time to debate a few options. 1. Kill her. 2. Have some fun with her. 2 could be taken a number of ways, and he had his mind set on one specific outcome, 

He needed to get her to stop fighting first, she had bitten his hand a few times, not breaking the skin, but still causing pain. His hand slid down her face to her throat. Hands larger than her face, wrapping tightly around her neck, and ramming into the left of her head. Windpipe cut off to keep her from screaming, fist pounding mercilessly on both sides of her head. Switching from side to, not stopping til blood was visible. Olive streaks flowed down into her hairline. 

She was unconscious, so the orphaner took this chance to do what he had intended to. 

The carcass next to them was not needed, so why bother with it? They were on an Alternia that had no need to feed a royal lusus, after all. The Empress had long outlived her guardian, but they continued to have orphaners to keep the population clean of those unfit to mature into adulthood. If you couldn't keep your lusus alive, then how could you fend for yourself? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours later, she woke to a pounding headache, the night sky fading to light, and a carcass now covered in flies and maggots. The insects wasted no time to take what they could from her. 

She took check of all that was around her, the dead and soon to decay lusus, shredded fabric that looked suspiciously olive, and what little she had in her sylladex. After taking in her surroundings, she realized that the sun was soon to rise. Standing up, despite the ever present throbbing in her pan, she noticed that she was stark naked, and put the dots together. Those were her clothes on the ground. Shredded. The threat of vomiting dangerously close to being acted out, 

A closer look at her body revealed the raised scratches, cuts, and flecks of royal violet left on her person, mixed with her own olive. 

That pushed her past her limit. Tears welled up in her eyes before she took note of the odd silence. She grabbed at her ears. No scuffling that she usually heard. Although the colors were still there, she couldn’t hear it. 

She was terrified, but not enough to forget the things that would happen if she stayed out for much longer. Forgetting everything of hers that was around her, she made a dash to the safety of her hive. 

Slamming the door quickly behind her, she heaved a sigh of relief, but she noticed that everything had been overturned. Nothing as she left it. He had gone through every drawer. Every cubbie hole. Every last inch of her only home ripped apart. Defiled by that no good, piece of shit seadweller. 


End file.
